Seorang Tuan dan Sang Asisten
by darkestlake
Summary: Kyungsoo anak yang nekat kabur dari rumah ayahnya dan ia memerlukan pekerjaan hingga sahabatnya, Baekhyun, menawarinya untuk bekerja di rumah sang paman, -"Semoga paman Baekhyun bukan seorang pria hidung belang!"-Kyungsoo. A kaisoo fanfic! With unknow rating(?)! Republish!


Kehidupan keluargaku jadi kacau ketika ibuku keluar dari rumah.

Sementara ayahku hanya menganggur dan aku hanya seperti pembantu di rumah. Tapi, aku jadi tidak tahan. Terutama ketika uang sekolahku sudah menunggak beberapa bulan.

Ayahku sudah seperti tidak peduli lagi. dan aku juga mulai berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan ayahku lagi.

Aku kabur dari rumah, dan dengan uang yang tersisa dari hasil tabungan uang jajanku selama bertahun-tahun aku nekat menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil dengan membayar setengah uang muka dan setengah harga untuk sewa pertama—untung saja bibi pemilik apartemen itu sangat baik hati.

Tapi, dengan ini aku jadi berpikir bahwa aku harus bekerja keras untuk hidup mandiri.

.

.

Seorang Tuan dan Sang Asisten © Thousand Spring

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, (dan beberapa tokoh tambahan)

Rating: menurut saya T+ tapi saya meletakkannya di M karena tidak ada rating T+

Warning: boyslove! Not-so-romantic story! AU! OOC! Beware of typo(s)!

.

.

Requested by Kim Hyunshi. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan ya?

.

.

"Kau itu sangat nekat, Soo." Baekhyun bicara saat aku selesai bercerita tentang kenekatanku semalam untuk kabur dari rumah. Kami sedang berada di kafetaria sekolah dan beruntung sekli aku memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun karena ia bersedia menraktirku hari ini.

"Aku yakin ayahku tidak akan mencariku, baginya aku ini hanya pembantu dan tukang masak setelah ibuku meninggalkan rumah. Dan ibuku juga sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku." Aku mengatakn semuanya dengan ending sebuah senyum pahit. Memang semua yang kukatakan itu benar.

"Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun meletakkan jus jeruknya, "Selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku terdiam.

"Hidup sendiri itu tidak mudah, mencari pekerjaan juga tidak mudah. Apalagi, kita masih SMA. Kau harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Well, untung saja permintaanmu untuk mendapatkan beasisiwa itu dipenuhi hari ini. Kau harus berterima kasih pada kepintaranmu." Baekhyun bicara panjang lebar dalam sekali tembak dan kembali meminum jusnya.

Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu jauh-jauh hari dan aku juga sudah melamar pekerjaan ke berbagai tempat. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat—sejauh ini aku belum juga mendapat pekerjaan.

"Aku sudah berusaha mencari pekerjaan, Baek. Tapi, kau lihat? Aku belum juga diterima dimanapun." Pundakku melemas. Kepalaku jatuh di meja kafetaria sampai kurasakan Baekhyun menepuk punggungku dengan pelan.

"Kurasa aku bisa membantumu, Soo." Ujarnya.

.

.

Aku melihat lagi nomor apartemen mewah dan alamat yang diberikan Baekhyun di secarik kertas.

'Aku punya paman yang bekerja sebagai penulis dan ilustrator. Dia sedang mencari asisten sekarang. Tapi, dia meminta kesediaan untuk tinggal bersamanya di apartemen. Kalau kau berminat, akan kutuliskan alamatnya untukmu.'—Baekhyun berkata seperti itu sebelumnya.

Aku hanya berharap, paman Baekhyun bukan lelaki tua hidung belang yang matanya liar kemana-mana. Hii!

Aku menekan bel apartemen beberapa kali dan menengok ke interkom ketika ada suara terdengar dari sana.

"Siapa?" ujar suara itu.

Ah, suaranya berat sekali. Aku menelan ludahku. Semoga—semoga paman Baekhyun bukan lelaki hidung belang seperti bayanganku.

"A-aku Do Kyungsoo.. aku berniat ingin menjadi asisten Kim Jongin."

Tidak lama kemudian pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Aku berusaha tidak kaget ketika aku melihat sesosok pria tanpa pakaian atasannya menguap begitu membukakan pintu itu.

"Aku Kim Jongin." Ujarnya, "Kau temannya Baekhyun bukan?"

Pria ini... seperti bukan om-om—batinku. Aku mengangguk.

Mata sayu pria itu menatap kearah tas ransel yang kubawa, "Kau sudah membawa pakaianmu?"

"Ah—uhm, ne. Aku juga membawa buku-bukuku." Aku menyahut dengan gugup.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Bagus. Kau diterima. Sekarang, cepat masuk."

Haah?

Apa?

Semudah itu? Aku—diterima bekerja?

Aku memasuki apartemen Jongin dan sontak mulutku menganga melihat keadaan di dalamnya.

Baju-baju bertebaran. Buku-buku berserakan. Kertas-kertas dan bungkus-bungkus makanan jadi sampah yang memenuhi lantai. Lantai yang berdebu—oh, bahkan aku menagkap beberapa gumpalan kaos kaki di bawah sofa.

Seketika aku lemas. Aku akan bekerja di tempat seperti ini?

Kacau!

"Nah, tugas pertamamu cukup membersihkan dan merapikan apartemen ini. Setelah itu kau bisa mandi dan rapikan kamar yang akan kau tempati nanti. Kalau sudah selesai, akau bisa turun untuk memasak makan malam." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar mengarahkan untuk ini dan itu.

Sekarang aku merasa dua kali lipat lebih lemas.

Aku meletakkan tasku di sofa yang penuh dengan baju-baju dan mulai merapikan semuanya. Aku bisa melirik reaksi pria itu yang tersenyum kecil.

Lumayan... tampan... sih...

"Aku mau tidur dulu. Tolong bangunkan aku kalau makanannya sudah siap." Ujarnya. Berlalu dengan entengnya di depanku.

Seketika mataku membelalak. Apa-apaan dia!?

Ini sih bukan asisten, tapi, pembantu!

.

.

Aku beritahu, menjadi asisten—atau mungkin aku hanyalah seorang pembantu—seorang ilustrator dan penulis itu tidak mudah, apalagi yang seperti Jongin—oke, aku tidak memanggilnya ahjussi karena ternyata ia masih sangat muda. Jongin baru berusia dua puluh dua tahun—hanya terpaut empat tahun dariku, dan Jongin juga menolak kupanggil dengan 'hyeong'. Suasana hati Jongin gampang sekali berubah, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa dia sedang marah, atau senang, atau sedih karena ekspresinya terlalu cepat berubah dan selebihnya wajahnya datar-datar saja.

"Jongin-samcheon itu adalah adik ibuku yang paling bungsu—dan dia satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari tiga bersaudara. Ibuku bilang, dia menyimpang—karena itulah dia memilih hidup sendirian dan lepas dari keluarga. Meski akhirnya kakek dan nenekku dapat menerima keadaannya, pada akhirnya Jongin-samcheon tetap memilih hidup di apartemennya dan menjadi penulis serta ilustrator." Baekhyun menggigit rotinya dan mengunyah pelan sebelum menelannya, "Dia tidak peduli dengan keinginan kakek yang menginginkannya meneruskan usaha keluarga dan menolak untuk memasuki bangku kuliah. Pada akhirnya, ayahku yang seorang menantu ditunjuk sebagai pengganti kakek."

Aku terperangah sedikit. Aku tahu, Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Ayahnya adalah direktur perusahaan otomotif—dan aku juga baru tahu kalau perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan dari kakek pihak ibunya.

Betapa bodohnya Jongin yang menolak memegang kekuasaan itu.

"Nah." Baekhyun sekarang menoleh kearahku, "Sekarang kau sudah bekerja kurang lebih satu minggu bersama pamanku. Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Aku menelan ludah, mencoba tersenyum pada Baekhyun—dan untungnya itu berhasil. "Ya, dia cukup baik. Terima kasih sudah menawariku pekerjaan itu kemarin, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, "Syukurlah. Setidaknya kau bisa menabung gajimu lebih banyak karena kau tidak perlu memikirkan sewa tempat tinggal. Itu yang kupikirkan saat aku menawarimu pekerjaan itu."

Ugh, mana mungkin aku menceritakan kelakuan pamanmu padamu, Baek? Kau sudah begitu baik dan tulus menawarkan pekerjaan itu padaku.

.

.

Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku di kamar malam itu—apartemen Jongin punya dua kamar di dalamnya—saat aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jongin muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah berantakan.

"Kyungsoo, aku lapar. Masakkan sesuatu untukku."

Di saat seperti ini, wajahnya seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Sifatnya yang arogan itu seperti menguap entah kemana.

Dan aku selalu kalah dengannya yang seperti itu.

Aku menutup buku tugasku dan beranjak menuju dapur. Setelah mengecek bahan makanan apa yang ada di dalam kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan makanan. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat sup saja. Makanan hangat dan berkuah adalah yang terbaik saat musim dingin seperti ini.

Jongin duduk di meja makan—sepertinya sibuk dengan buku sketsanya. Aku berusaha tidak peduli dan memilih untuk menyiapkan mangkuk untuk makan.

"Kudengar dari Baekhyun, sekolahmu akan mengadakan studi tur untuk murid kelas dua. Apa kau ingin ikut?"

Sebuah keajaiban ketika mendadak Jongin menjadi peduli, aku menuangkan sup ke mangkuk-mangkuk kecil dan menyahut, "Benar, sih. Tapi, aku tidak ikut. Sebentar lagi ujian semester."

Jongin meraih mangkuk berisi sup yang aku sodorkan padanya, "Bukannya itu akan menyenangkan? Itu kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bersenang-senang sebelum ujian semester."

Aku tertawa, "Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya studi tur itu. Sudahlah, Jongin, aku tidak mau membahas ini." Ujarku, mengambil sup untukku sendiri—aku juga belum makan sejak tadi sore.

Jongin akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan mulai memakan supnya dengan nasi yang sudah diambilnya sendiri.

Aku menahan ekspresi kecewaku. Jongin bodoh! Kenapa mengungkit masalah itu, sih? Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin berangkat studi tur. Tapi, itu benar-benar tidak mungkin. Bukan karena masalah biaya—Baekhyun sudah memaksaku untuk ikut dengan dia yang akan membantuku untuk membiayai studi tur itu.

Tapi, studi tur itu memerlukan izin orang tua.

Dan aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan izin itu.

"Eh, Kyungsoo." Jongin memanggil ketika kulihat ia sudah menghabiskan separuh sup di mangkuknya, "Tolong cucikan bajuku di kamar ya."

Tlak.

Aku meletakkan sendokku.

Biasanya aku akan marah apabila Jongin berkata seenaknya seperti itu—maksudku, mencuci malam-malam begini? Tugasku belum selesai dan ini sudah cukup larut, bisa-bisa aku ketiduran diatas mesin cuci.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa lega. Aku kesal karena Jongin, tapi, dia sudah mengalihkan pikiranku dari rasa rindu terhadap orang tuaku.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun mendatangiku yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan sehabis bel pulang berbunyi, "Aku membawakanmu ini!"

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi perpustakaan sambil menerima kantong plastik yang diberikan Baekhyun, "Apa ini, Baek?" tanyaku.

"Itu jajanan, oleh-oleh dari studi tur. Aku membelikannya untukmu." Baekhyun berucap dengan riang seperti biasa—anak ini memang seperti tidak pernah sedih saja.

Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Baekhyun, "Baiklah. Aku mau pulang, Baek. Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk oleh-olehnya."

"Eh, tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun mencegahku dan mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tas sekolahnya, lalu dia mengangkat sebuah kotak yang punya lebar seperti buku tulis—dan sepertinya isinya memang buku, "Tolong berikan ini pada Jongin-samcheon."

Aku mengangguk dan memasukkan kotak ituke dalam tas. Setelah saling mengucapkan salam, aku dan Baekhyun berpisah di perpustakaan itu—Baekhyun bilang dia harus mencari beberapa buku untuk melengkapi tugas makalahnya.

Aku pulang dengan bus menuju apartemen Jongin. Saat aku sampai di lantai dasar apartemen, aku melihat seorang gadis sedang mencengkeram lengan kekasihnya.

Ah, tunggu—lengan baju lelaki itu, aku seperti kenal...

—Jongin?

Aku melangkah memasuki lantai dasar apartemen itu, berusaha agar keberadaanku tidak diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Tapi, Jongin ternyata menyadari keberadaanku. Tanpa kuduga, Jongin menarik lenganku dan menghadapkanku kehadapan gadis yang tadi memeluk lengannya.

"Bocah ini—" Jongin bicara sambil mengangkat daguku tinggi di depan gadis itu, "—dia pacarku!"

A—

Apaaa?!

Gadis itu terlihat tidak percaya—sama tidak percayanya seperti aku, "A-apa? Kau pasti bercanda! Kau sudah bilang bahwa kau bukan gay lagi!"

Aku menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung, dan juga tidak terima. Aku melihat Jongin menyeringai.

Oh, tidak. Itu seringai licik. Satu bulan tinggal bersama Jongin cukup membuatku mengerti akan sifat dan bahasa tubuh lelaki itu.

Aku takut.

"Aku memang bukan gay lagi," ujarnya, "Tapi, aku biseks."

Dan saat itu, aku hanya berharap bola mataku tidak keluar dari kantung saking terkejutnya karena Jongin tiba-tiba menciumku. Di. Bibir. Di. Depan. Gadis. Itu.

Tuhan. Tolong hilangkan semua ingatanku tentang hari ini.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau tadi?!" aku langsung mengumpat pada Jongin begitu kami sampai di apartemen Jongin, "Dan gadis tadi mengancamku, bodoh! Aaa! Aku cuma mau hidup tenang, Jongin." Aku cemberut luar biasa. Sementara Jongin hanya bersiul-siul dan melepaskan jaketnya lalu melemparkannya ke sofa.

"Tenanglah, Jira tidak akan berani menyentuhmu. Nanti aku yang akan melindungimu kalau kau diapa-apakan."

"Kalau begitu sih bakal terlambat." Aku menepuk pipinya agak keras. "Dia tadi siapa? Pacarmu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Sekaligus editorku."

"Mwo?! Kau berani memutuskan editormu?!" aku terkejut mendengarnya. Jongin lagi-lagi mengangguk sambil menyegir tipis.

"Aku muak dengannya. Dia selalu menuntutku untuk ini dan itu dan menuruti semua keinginannya. Wanita egois." Jongin mendesah lelah—dan aku melihat kesungguhan pada wajahnya. Dia memang benar-benar sudah lelah dengan gadis itu.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo..." Jongin menatapku setelah beberapa detik menunduk. Aku menatapnya balik dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"...yang aku katakan tadi, mungkin itu bisa menjadi kenyataan."

Aku tahu, setelah hari itu, aku mulai menjaga jarak dengan Jongin.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau fotokopi sketsa ini?" tanya Jongin ketika aku mengantarkan kopi yang ia minta ke ruang kerjanya—alias kamar Jongin.

Aku mengambil buku sketsa yang Jongin berikan dan mulai keluar rumah untuk memfotokopi sketsa yang Jongin maksud. Mesin fotokopi sebenarnya sudah ada di apartemen, tapi, Jongin bilang mesin itu sudah rusak bahkan sebelum aku bekerja dengannya.

Merepotkan.

Dan lagi, kami sekrang sudah tidak terlalu akrab seperti dulu—saat sebelum Jongin berucap bahwa—bahwa mungkin saja dia bisa menyukaiku nanti.

Aku merapatkan jaket tebal yang kukenakan. Malam ini dingin sekali. Aku harus bergegas agar tidak membeku di jalan. Aku berjalan sekitar beberapa meter sebelum kemudian berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil untuk memotong jalan.

Aku selesai memfotokopi sketsa-sketsa Jongin dan berniat kembali ke apartemen melalui jalan yang tadi sudah ku lewati sebelumnya. Hanya saja, sekarang aku merasa kurang enak—ada sesuatu yang menurutku tidak beres.

Aku memilih mempercepat langkahku menuju apartemen Jongin. Namun, usahaku sepertinya sudah terlambat ketika ada sebuah tangan mencengkeram erat pergelangan tanganku.

"A-waa—!" aku berniat untuk berteriak sebelum kudengar orang yang memegang tanganku itu bersuara.

"Sst! Diamlah!" Jongin memberiku isyarat untuk tetap diam, dia menggandeng tanganku dan dengan cepat menuntunku keluar dari jalan pintas.

Aku merasa sangat bersyukur dengan adanya kehadiran Jongin ketika kulihat ada segerombolan pemuda pemabuk yang ada di tiap pinggir jalan. Aku bergidik dan semakin merapatkan diriku pada Jongin.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah kubilang jangan lewat jalan pintas ini diatas jam sembilan malam. Disini sering dijadikan tempat judi dan mabuk-mabukan." Bisik Jongin—menuntunku semakin cepat saat ada seorang pemuda mabuk yang menyapa kami berdua.

"Hei, bung. Si kecil itu manis juga... bisa pinjamkan pada kami sebentar?"

Aku semakin takut sementara Jongin tidak menjawab sama sekali. Dengan cepat kami melangkah menjauhi tempat itu dan berhasil keluar dari gang kecil jalan pintas itu menuju trotoar di jalan utama. Apartemen sudah dekat.

Aku menghela nafasku, "Te-terima kasih, Jongin..." ujarku terbata.

"Tidak masalah." Sahutnya datar, " Tapi, sebagai imbalan, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau menginginkan imbalan?" tanyaku.

Jongin mengangguk sekali, dan kami terdiam hingga kami memasuki apartemen.

"Letakkan fotokopi sketsa-sketsa itu di meja kamarku. Aku akan segera kesana."

Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. Aku menuju kamar Jongin dan meletakkan fotokopi dan sketsa-sketsa asli miliknya di mejanya. Aku berbalik ketika Jongin masuk dan memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku padanya, "Kau ingin imbalan seperti apa?"

Sejujurnya aku bukan tipe orang yang dengan senang hati selalu membalas budi. Tapi, entah kenapa ketika aku melihat ketulusan di mata Jongin—kecemasan saat dia menolongku—aku akhirnya memilih memenuhi permintaannya.

Sekaligus permintaan maaf karena sudah menjauhinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Aku dapat melihat Jongin menelan ludahnya, "Berposelah untukku, aku ingin melukismu—"

Ketika untaian frase selanjutnya diucapkan oleh Jongin, aku tahu, semenjak saat itu hubungan kami tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"—dalam keadaan telanjang."

.

.

Bodohnya aku yang dengan sukarela memenuhi permintaan Jongin sebagai bentuk 'balas budi'ku padanya.

Sekarang disinilah posisiku. Berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Ini memalukan—terlalu memalukan hingga aku tidak sanggup menatap balik Jongin yang begitu serius mencoret buku sketsanya dengan cepat. Sesekali ia menatap lurus ke mataku dan aku bisa melihat pupilnya yang lebih kelam dibanding biasanya.

Aku menelan ludah. Ini pertama kalinya aku telanjang di depan orang lain selain ibuku—dan parahnya orang itu adalah Jongin.

Pipiku memerah memikirkannya, aku memilih menundukkan wajahku dan menimbulkan satu protes lembut dari Jongin ketika aku melakukannya.

"Tegakkanlah wajahmu, wajahmu sangat cantik saat ini, Kyungsoo." Ujarnya.

Ugh, cantik? Maksudku—hei! Aku pria! Enak saja aku dibilang cantik. Seharusnya aku mengungkapkan kemarahanku akan hal itu terhadap Jongin.

Tapi, anehnya aku malah merona lebih parah.

"Sudah selesai. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum lembut sambil menatap kearahku, "Cepat pakai lagi pakaianmu."

Lekas saja aku memakai bajuku—aku mulai kedinginan meski di dalam ruangan dinyalakan penghangat ruangan. Aku mendekati Jongin yang masih terlihat serius mengamati seketsa yang baru saja ia buat.

Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa.

"J-Jongin... boleh aku melihatnya?"

Jongin menoleh sekilas padaku, lalu berpaling lagi, "Kalau kau ingin melihatnya, lihatlah dirimu sendiri saat kau telanjang."

A-apa?!

Ck. Inilah Jongin yang asli. Menyebalkan dan seenaknya.

"Tapi, itu kan gambarku. Aku—aku mau melihatnya!"

"Diamlah, Kyungsoo. Ini untukku, lagipula, kau sudah punya yang nyata. Jadi, lihat saja badanmu sendiri."

Benar kan? Dia menyebalkan!

"Tahu begini aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu!" bentakku sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah menghentak.

.

.

Aku masih marah dengan Jongin karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Aku tidak berbicara dengannya bahkan ketika dia menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu atau mengajakku bicara.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mendengarku tidak, sih? Apa kau bisu, hah?"

Bentakan kasar seperti tadi sudah tidak mempan untukku. Aku lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahku tanpa mempedulikannya sampai akhirnya ia memegang pundakku dan membalikkan badanku dengan kasar.

"Katakan padaku kau kenapa?!" tanyanya emosi.

Aku menyingkirkan lengannya, "Kenapa kau bersikeras seperti itu?"

"Aku begini karena aku memikirkanmu, Kyungsoo. Aku mempedulikanmu!"

"Hah? Kau mempedulikanku? Memangnya kau ini siapaku? Bukannya aku tidak lebih dari sekedar pembantumu saja?" cercaku padanya. Jongin terlihat semakin marah setelahnya.

"Kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku ini itu, dan ketika aku hanya ingin sedikit mengintip apa hasil dari yang sudah kulakukan kau tidak memperbolehkan. Aku menyingkirkan harga diriku saat aku memintaku bertelanjang kemarin!" mataku mulai memanas dan aku menggosoknya dengan kasar beberapa kali, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi, mengingat kau yang selama ini sudah membantuku—menyediakan pekerjaan untukku, memberiku gaji, menyediakan tempat tinggal, membagi makananmu denganku—aku pikir memang sudah seharusnya aku menuruti salah satu keinginanmu diluar dari pekerjaanku."

Bodoh, Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa malah menangis di saat seperti ini?

Kenapa aku merasa seperti dilukai oleh Jongin?

Aku bisa merasakan cengkeraman Jongin di pundakku merenggang. Aku tidak peduli. Aku mulai meneteskan air mata dan menggosok mataku lebih cepat dan keras.

"Tapi, kau malah seperti itu... memangnya menurutmu aku ini apa?" ujarku lagi, "Apa aku sangat rendah dimatamu?"

"Kyungsoo..." nada bicara Jongin merendah, "Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sekarang, tunggu disini."

Aku menurut saja saat Jongin meninggalkanku kemudian kembali dengan buku sketsanya. Ia menyuruhku duduk saat ia menunjukkan satu per satu gambar yang ada.

Pertama gambar seseorang yang sedang menumpuk kertas di meja ruangan tengah apartemen. Dan—tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal situasi itu.

"Ini sketsa yang kugambar saat pertama kali kau datang ke apartemen dan membereskannya untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu, aku memberikan sedikit tambahan pada sketsa kedua." Ujarnya lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Aku terkejut ketika dia menambahkan satu sosok laki-laki di depanku yang tengah menumpuk kertas—dan aku juga mengenal sosok yang ia gambar disana.

"I-itu kau?" tanyaku.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Dia membuka halaman selanjutnya, "Lalu ini, apa kau ingat situasi apa ini?"

Aku mengamati dengan benar, "Ah.. itu.."

"Ini saat kau memasak untukku sebelum kita membahas masalah studi tur yang tidak kau ikuti. Aku menggambarmu yang tengah sibuk memotongi sayuran. Lihat selanjutnya." Jongin membuka lagi halaman selanjutnya.

Aku mengantisipasi. Dan halaman selanjutnya memang membuatku terkejut.

Yang pertama kulihat malah sosok Jongin yang memeluk seseorang. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah fakta bahwa orang yang dipeluk Jongin adalah sosokku yang sedang memotongi sayuran.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan punggung tangan. Buku sketsa itu penuh dengan gambarku yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktifitas—dan juga penuh dengan gambarku yang diisi dengan keberadaan Jongin yang cukup dekat denganku. Aku mulai memikirkan satu hal.

Jadi... gambarku yang sedang telanjang itu...

"Lalu, sketsa terakhirmu adalah ketika kau telanjang waktu itu." Aku melihat Jongin menjilat bibirnya sesaat, "Adalah ini..."

Wajahku merona ketika aku melihat sosokku yang tanpa busana digambar dengan detail oleh Jongin. Dan aku jauh lebih merona lagi ketika Jongin membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Aku langsung menggambar ini, karena itulah aku tidak mau kau melihat ini saat itu." Ujar Jongin lirih.

Kalau kupikir memang tidak seharusnya Jongin memperlihatkan sketsa itu. Aku bahkan terlalu malu untuk melihatnya.

Aku masih berbaring menyamping dengan Jongin yang berada di belakangku. Posisinya tengah menciumi leherku sementara lengannya memeluk pinggangku—terlihat begitu intim. Terutama saat aku melihat tangannya yang lain berada pada... err... bagian kelaminku.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Jongin?" aku bertanya. Masih gugup ketika Jongin tidak kunjung menutup buku sketsanya. Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak tahu, Kyungsoo... aku sudah sangat tertarik padamu sejak dulu." Jongin bicara dengan pelan, "Aku pernah melihatmu saat kau datang ke rumah Baekhyun sekitar setahun lalu. Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah mendengar dari Baekhyun tentang orientasiku yang menyimpang."

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, aku mengetahuinya."

Jongin tersenyum masam, "Karena itulah, ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa kau kabur dari rumahmu dan memerlukan pekerjaan, langsung saja aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memerlukan asisten. Aku memang sengaja mengatakan bahwa asisten harus bersedia tinggal bersamaku karena aku ingin mendekatimu. Tapi, aku sadar, kau bahkan belum tentu menyimpang sepertiku."

Aku menunggu Jongin kembali bicara dengan gelisah. Aku tidak tahu jika ia sampai seperti itu selama ini.

"Karena itulah, aku menggoreskan fantasiku—aku menggambar keinginanku yang tidak bisa aku lakukan bersamamu. Aku tahu, mungkin aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku takut, kau yang sudah dekat denganku malah akan menjauh ketika aku mengatakannya."

Jongin menatapku dengan sendu, "Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya."

Tentu saja aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Jongin menyukaiku, dan mungkin aku juga belum menyukai Jongin seperti yang dia rasakan padaku.

Aku bergerak mendekatinya dan memeluk leher ini ia yang terkejut dengan pergerakanku. Aku mencium pipinya dan berbisik lirih.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku menyukaimu, Kim Jongin."

.

.

Aku tahu, aku memang belum menyukai Jongin.

Tapi, aku tahu, aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya sejak aku berpisah dari orang tuaku.

.

.

Aku menggeliat saat Jongin menarik dirinya dariku. Aku menariknya dengan lembut—memintanya untuk kembali berbaring di sebelahku.

Aku merasakan saat Jongin mencubit pelan hidungku, "Cepat bangun, Kyungsoo. Kau masuk sekolah hari ini."

Aku menggeleng dan memeluknya lagi lebih erat, "Berikan aku izin~ aku capek, Jongin~" rengekku. Aku memang lelah karena seks yang kami lakukan semalam.

Ah, dan aku beritahu padamu. Aku sudah menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin sekarang. Tidak perlu waktu lama setelah pernyataan Jongin waktu itu, satu bulan kemudian aku menerima perasaannya. Aku menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"Aku malas membuatkan izin untukmu, Kyungsoo."

Ah ya, dia juga menjadi wali untukku sekarang—mewakili orang tuaku.

"Hubungi saja Baekhyun dan katakan kalau aku sakit." Ujarku dengan enteng.

Dan Baekhyun mengetahui hubungan kami.

"Aish, aku pasti akan dimarahi Yuri-nuna nanti. Baekhyun tidak pernah diam saja!"

Bahkan ibu Baekhyun—Yuri-ahjumma juga mengetahui hubungan kami.

"Aku tidak peduli, Jongin." Ujarku.

Jongin mendengus, menyingkirkan lenganku dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Cepat bangun, dan buatkan aku sarapan. Pagi ini aku harus bertemu editor baruku."

"Jinjja? kau sudah mendapatkan editor baru?" tanyaku senang. Sejak Jongin memutuskan pacarnya yang bernama Jira itu, ia memang belum menemukan editor yang mau mengurusi naskahnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong masalah Baekhyun, rasanya dulu aku sempat menitip sesuatu saat ia studi tur. Apa dia lupa membelikan titipanku ya?" gumam Jongin ketika ia selesai mandi pagi ini dan duduk di meja makan—menunggu sarapan pagi yang aku masak.

Sontak aku mengingat sesuatu, "Ah, aku lupa.."

Jongin menatapku penasaran, "Apa?"

"Ah, anni. Tidak apa-apa." Ujarku berbohong. Tapi, Jongin kelihatan tidak percaya padaku. Ia langsung pergi dari meja makan dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Jongin! Jong—astaga!" aku segera mematikan kompor dan mendatangi Jongin dengan cepat. Jongin sudah membongkar isi kamarku dan menemukan kotak yang dititipkan Baekhyun padaku untuk diberikan kepada Jongin sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

"Ini? Kau bilang tidak ada?" Jongin memperlihatkan kotak yang terbungkus itu padaku.

Aku cemberut, "Aku cuma lupa memberikannya, Jongin."

"Lupa tapi sampai satu bulan lebih. Apa-apaan kau ini?" cibirnya padaku.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, "Maaf.."

Jongin mendengus, "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, kemarikan tanganmu."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan Jongin membuka kotak yang ia temukan dengan tidak sabaran. Kemudian aku melihatnya menggenggam sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan manik kecil seperti jam pasir. Jongin memakaikan gelang itu di pergelangan tanganku dan melihatnya sekali lagi, "Cocok."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Ha?"

"Aku awalnya meminta Baekhyun membelikannya untukku sendiri. Tapi, kupikir, sekarang lebih baik kuberikan padamu."

Aku masih menatap Jongin tidak mengerti, "Kenapa aku?"

Jongin menyengir sambil menatapku, "Pernah mendengar tentang peribahasa perhiasan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Cincin, itu sebuah ikatan menuntut seperti pernikahan. Kalung, itu seperti collar yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengontrol peliharaan agar tidak bisa menjauh dari majikannya. Lalu gelang—" Jongin memandang lurus ke mataku, "Itu seperti borgol yang mengikat kita berdua. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah barang sebentar pun—meski itu tidak mungkin. Karena itulah, aku menganggap ini sebagai simbol."

Wajahku menghangat. "Dasar perayu!"

Jongin tertawa keras, "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo? Sebagian besar penulis adalah perayu ulung."

.

.

Ketika aku sudah tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan orang yang aku sayangi.

Terutama untuk Jongin.

Aku bergantung padanya—kami bergantung satu sama lain.

.

.

"Yak, Kyungsoo! Nanti tolong cucikan sepatuku. Lalu tolong rapikan print-out naskahku dan jilidkan. Oh iya, nanti aku mau ayam goreng yang renyah untuk makan malamku!"

Meski Jongin tetap menjadi sosok yang sangat menyebalkan terhadap asistennya.

"Pantas saja tidak ada asistennya dulu yang sanggup bekerja lebih dari seminggu." Gumamku lirih.

.

.

Seorang Tuan dan Sang Asisten; end

.

.

P.S: Hyunshi-ssi, maaf ini telat dan mengecewakan sekali. Tapi, tetap berharap kamu menyukainya /plok/

P.S.S: Happy Birthday Do Kyungsoo! Happy Kaisoo Day all! Happy Birthday Kim Jongin!

P.S.S.S: dipublish pertama pada hari ulang tahun Kim Jongin, 14-01-2014. Republish 18-01-2015

**darkestlake.**


End file.
